Truths Discovered
by SWACfreak
Summary: When Chad and Sonny kiss, Chad thinks that he has a chance with Sonny again. Until, she reveals that she's leaving So Random! for good. How will he cope?


Sonny walked into the prop house and noticed that it was empty. "Thats strange! I'll start writing sketches." she said to herself. "Talking to yourself?" a familiar voice joked. "Chad? What are you doing here?" she asked him. "Nico stole my doughnuts, I'm looking for him." he replied. He made that up, because he didn't want her to know he came just to see her. "As you can see, no one is here, apart from me!" she added. He walked up to her and smiled. "I'll help you write a sketch! There's something you don't know about me," he boasted. "Which is?" she asked. He turned around and grinned. "I'm funny!" Sonny looked at him in disbelief. She agreed to let him help her. After 30 minutes of sketch writing, Chad looked at his watch and sighed. "I got to go to back to the Falls. We're filming in a half an hour." "Shame, we were having fun!" Sonny said to Chad. Chad smiled and said "Maybe, I can stay for 10 more minutes." Sonny nodded. They talked about their relationship and Sonny realised that she still had feelings for him and there was still a spark. Meanwhile, Tawni was with Nico, Grady and Zora interrigating Grady about his date with Mel. "How's Seamus?" Nico joked. "He didn't make an appearance!" Grady bragged. They walked into the prop house and saw Sonny and Chad kissing. "What's going on here?" Tawni shouted. Chad and Sonny looked at each other and Sonny asked Chad "Don't you need to go back to the Falls?" He nodded and said sorry to her. She realised that, this was not the right time to tell her co-stars the news she hoped to tell them today. "So, you wanted to tell us about you and Chad getting back together?" Grady exclaimed. "We're not back together. I think! It's something way worse for you guys." They all looked at her. "How can it be worse then you and Chad dating again?" Zora asked. They all agreed. Sonny looked at them and she knew that she'd have to tell them now. "I'm leaving _So Random!_ because Disney want me to do some films! Theres two of them, one is called _Camp Rock _and the other is called _Princess Protection Programme_! I'll be starring with Selena Gomez in _Princess Protection Programme_ and Joe helped me get a part in _Camp Rock_! Plus, I've signed a deal with a record company which means I'm going to release albums!" They look at her in disbelief. "Joe Jonas? Is that because ye sang together on the Christmas episode?" Grady asked. Sonny nodded and waited for a response. "Disney picked you over me?" Tawni said after what seemed a long time to Sonny. "Sonny, is that true?" Chad came back into the prop house. "I was going to tell you at lunch." she added. "Where did you come from?" Nico asked, trying to change the subject. "I didn't leave, I wanted to hear what Sonny was saying about me." "Chad, we'll talk at lunch, but at the moment, we have to go to rehersals." Sonny announced. He walked out of the room and Sonny felt confused. She kept thinking the same things: 'How can I leave now? How do I feel about Chad?' She turned around and saw their expressions. Zora, Grady and Nico were in shock but Tawni was smiling, which didn't shock Sonny. "Let's go!" Tawni commanded. After rehersals, Sonny quickly changed out of her _Sicky Vicky _costume and ran to the cafateria. She scanned the room and saw Chad sitting at a table looking miserable. "Hey, how's the Fall's? she asked him. "Full of drama." he replied, trying to look happy. "So, I'm pretty sure that you're happy I'm going right?" she laughed. "Why? Why would I want the girl that I love to leave?" he snappped. Sonny looked at him in disbelief and sat down. "You love me?" she asked. "I didn't say 'love'...I said 'like' but enough about me! So your working with Selena, tell her I say hello!" he said. "Will do, but why didn't you tell me earlier? Plus, I'll only be gone for a few months for filming and when I'm recording my album, I'll be here! And, I still have this series of _So Random!_" she added. "Look at the time, I have to go! Talk to you soon okay?" he said and jumped out of his chair. He didn't speak to her for the rest of the week, which hurt Sonny. She kept thinking over and over again:'When will he ever talk to me?'


End file.
